


Let it snow

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam Winchester, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Cages, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rowena joins in, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Sam gets to watch, Sex Toys, Slutty Dean Winchester, Snowed In, Sounding, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Rowena, Top Sam Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: After a successful hunt, Sam and Dean barely made it back to the bunker when Winter hit Kansas heavily. They brought an exhausted Rowena along as the witch had helped them during their hunt with her powerful magic. After a week of collective and comfortable banter, heat started to rise within the bunker while the snow buried the bunker until a white blanket.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335337
Kudos: 19
Collections: SPN Poly, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Poly Bingo Square: Snowed in  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Snowed in  
> Crow’s Bingo Square: Fill me up
> 
> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

Sam watched his brother lower his head down on his forearm while he moaned low and impatient. Chuckling, Sam leaned back against the comfortable pile of cushions behind him and made himself even more comfortable to enjoy the show in front of him.  
  
Dean made another impatient sound, and when Sam looked up to meet Rowena’s gaze, the witch smirked while petting Dean’s ass.  
  
“Patience is a virtue, darling. Relax and enjoy…that’s what you should do. We have all the time in the world now.”  
  
At these words, Dean whined and lowered himself even more to the covers of their bed.  
  
It had started to snow, with Rowena walking in on Sam and Dean making out. Neither of them had said something when the witch stayed and watched Sam taking his brother with an almost cruel roughness that left Dean’s hole sore and sloppy. When Sam had offered the witch to join them, Dean had happily agreed, …which was something he was already regretting by now.  
  
Rowena was an artist in Sam’s mind. She was all smiles and sure touches while she directed Dean in any way and direction; she wanted him to be while Sam took her observing place. While Sam had fucked his brother hard and without holding back, Dean hadn’t been allowed to cum. The cock cage with the in-build sound, paired with a ball stretcher, took every way of reaching an orgasm from Dean. In Sam’s opinion, Rowena was right, they had all the time in the world now, and they played with Dean as they pleased.  
  
Amusement and a low boiling arousal mixed in Sam’s body when he watched the witch turn his brother upside down and Dean was too lost in the sensations to notice what Rowena had planned for him.  
  
Only when the older hunter found himself back on all fours, with his ass up and face pressed into the covers, did Dean noticed that he was helpless against the art of seduction Rowena demonstrated him.  
  
“Please…” Dean’s whimpered plea was neither directed to anyone specifically nor could make Sam out what Dean was actually asking for.  
  
“Please…what, my pretty darling?”  
  
Gasping when Rowena pushed deeper into Dean’s already abused hole, the hunter looked at his brother, who only smirked.  
  
“Please…fill me up…”  
  
When Dean lowered his head again, Sam got up and let his hand trail over his brother’s sweaty back before he kissed Rowena deeply. Ending their kiss, Sam looked down and watched Rowena fuck his brother with slow and lazy thrusts, so unlike anything Sam usually did to Dean. It was arousing to see the witch pegging his brother and how lost Dean was in this new kind of, please.  
  
“Is he always this needy, with you, my big darling?”  
  
Nodding, Sam accepted the new kiss from Rowena while he covered her breasts with his hands. The witch felt small and delicate under his hands.  
  
“He is…and once you got him there, he’ll know no end and wants to be filled as often as possible. Turning my brother into a cock slut isn’t easy, but once you got him there, there is nothing he wouldn’t agree to as long as he got something up his ass.”  
  
Sam traced his brother’s rim while Rowena never stopped her lazy pace as she kept fucking Dean with the black harness wrapped around her slender hips, the big dildo firmly in place.  
  
“I noticed that Dean seems to…love a good shag something sizable to play with as well.”  
  
Pressing a kiss to Rowena’s soft skin on her slim shoulders, Sam let his hands wander down her back until he covered most of the skin on her ass before he answered her.  
  
“The bigger, the better for my slut of a brother. He loves it when I turn him into a hole to fuck and fill without him having a say in what I’m going to do. May I suggest something?”  
  
Nodding, Rowena bent slightly forward when Sam moved in position behind her, his own thick and cock pressed between her cheeks while he held up an even bigger dildo than the one Rowena was already using.  
  
With a low moan spilling from her lips, Rowena nodded and pulled out of Dean, who hadn’t said a word since his plea for more. The second Rowena pulled out; Dean slumped down on the bed while Sam opened the fastenings of the harness around Rowena’s hips.  
  
While Sam switched the dildo in the harness against the bigger one, he held in his hand, and Sam rubbed his own leaking erection between the witch’s cheeks. His cock caught on Rowena’s rim now and then, and every time the witch would moan.  
  
“You are a tease, Samuel. We already had our fun while your brother was forced to watch. You are insatiable, darling.”  
  
When his next thrusts caught on her rim again, Sam stopped and pressed slightly against her puckered rim without pushing in, just the tiniest bit of pressure.  
  
“True…but what if I want you again? What if I want to see it close up how you fuck my brother? However…I love how you feel around my cock. It’s like I’m splitting you apart while you enjoy it and this…” Sam pushed once more against Rowena’s rim. This time, he pushed slightly in before he pulled back. “This is still a hole I want to explore. Can you blame a guy for being curious?”  
  
Chuckling to cover the needy sounds Rowena wanted to make, the witch looked over her shoulder at Sam towering over her from behind.  
  
“Considering that I already know that you are as talented with your cock as you are with your mouth and tongue…I agree to entertain your curiosity, and I have to admit that I get why your brother has a size kink…”  
  
With Dean still resting on his front with his legs stretched apart, Rowena bent forward and thrust back into his sloppy hole. Droplets of white were about to drip from his hole; evidence of Sam fucking him earlier, but Rowena made sure nothing was spilled.  
  
When Dean’s wanton sounds echoed in their bedroom, Sam reached for the lube and slicked his cock up before he pressed once more against Rowena’s rim. The witch moaned in pleasure while Sam just held his position and watched Rowena thrust into his brother only to impale herself on Sam’s cock whenever she pushed back.  
  
Their combined sounds of need and pleasure echoed in the otherwise empty bunker, the snow kept falling silently and buried the bunker under even more snow while two hunters and a witch ignited an even bigger fire between them.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
